Gary Keller
Gary Keller (October 7, 1953 - )Gary Keller Biography - All About Jazz is a jazz and classical saxophonist, recording artist, a professor and lecturer at the Frost School of Music at the University of Miami, and a Conn-Selmer ArtistConn-Selmer Artists - K - Center Stage - Conn-Selmer website.. He has played with Woody Herman, Frank Sinatra, and Jaco Pastorius, among many over a career spanning more than two decades. He appears on numerous recordings. He has performed in the pit of Broadway orchestras and for television shows. Gary Keller - Frost School of Music Profiles Video:It's You or No One - Frost School of Music Faculty Video:Miami Saxophone Quartet (MSQ) Seventh Sign (HD) Video:Miami Jazz Heritage Jazz saxophonist Gary Keller performs at Van Dyke Cafe (1) Video:Miami Sax Quartet - Sweet Bread by Gary Lindsay Video:Small Feats by Ron Miller Live at the UMO Helsinki Video:Unique New York - Frost Faculty Sextet Category:1999 Category:2003 Category:2002 Category:2005 Category:Saxophonists Category:Flutists Category:Jazz Professors Gary Keller holds a bachelor's of music (B.M.) degree from the State University of New York at Fredonia He received his Masters of Music (M.M.). from the Frost School of Music at the University of Miami. Keller has studied saxophone and jazz improvisiation privately with Joe Allard, David Liebman, Pat Labarbara, and Bob Mover among others. He has been a professor at Frost since 1982 Gary Keller Biography - All About Jazz Keller is the founder of the Miami Saxophone Quartet. He has recorded and performed with a numer of prominant South Florida jazz musicians and groups, including the South Florida Jazz Orchestra, The Jaco Pastorious Big Band, the Atleantean Driftwood Band, Randy Bernse, Ira Sullivan, and the Universty of Miami Concert Jazz Band. He has performed at major clubs and jazz festivals, and lectured about jazz and music performance at colleges and universities in the United States, Japan, Europe, and Australia.Gary Keller - Frost School of Music ProfilesHe has appeared on numerous national and international recordings, television shows, as well as backup for artists and shows visiting Sout Florida. Keller made his debut solo recording in 1999, Blues For An Old New Age. Saxophone Journal has called Keller an "admired and respected as a virtuoso performer and world class educator.” Saxophone Journal July/August 2002 “Keller’s tunes are an exemplary bunch…A thinkers delight…extremely well done,” sums up the near perfect commentary of his work in The Penguin Guide to Jazz on CD. He lectures and teaches at schools around the world, and has been an Artist in Residence at the Johannes Gutenberg Universität, Mainz, Sibelius Academy, Royal Conservatory in the Hague, Guildhall School of Music and Drama, West Austrailia Academy of the Performing Arts, and and the University of Brasilia, Brasilia. Keller has recorded and/or appeared with numerous major artists includingGary Keller - Frost School of Music ProfilesGary Keller Biography - All About JazzGaryKeller.net - Upcoming Shows]: * Manny Album * David Baker * Tony Bennett * Natalie Cole * Ignacio Berroa * Vic Damone * Gloria Estefan * Michael Feinstein * Clare Fischer * Billy Hart * Woody Herman * Dave Liebman * Johnny Mathis * Chico O'Farrill * Jaco Pastorius * Jim McNeely * Adam Nussbaum * Lou Rawls * Troy Roberts * Lupa Santiago * Maria Schneider * Frank Sinatra * Dr. Lonnie Smith * Ira Sullivan * Mel Torme * Rosanna Vitro * Kenny Werner * Kenny Wheeler Keller has appeared with numerous big bands and combosGary Keller - Frost School of Music ProfilesGary Keller Biography - All About Jazz: * American Jazz Philharmonic * Alan Baylock Big Band * Drive By Big Band * Woody Herman Thundering Herd * Miami Saxophone Quartet * Rosanna Vitro Quartet * Jaco Pastorious Word of Mouth Revisited Big Band * University of Miami Concert Jazz Band *Blue Note Jazz Club, Tokyo, Japan *Hard Rock Live, Hollywood, Florida * Montreux Jazz Festival Japan, 2011 * Rochester Jazz Festival, 2010 - with the Miami Saxophone Quartet * Scranton Jazz Festival, 2012 * North Sea Jazz Festival * Brusella Jazz Festival * Syacuse JAzz Festival * Montreal Jazz Festival Keller is the author of The Jazz Chord/Scale Handbook (Advance Music), an advanced-level music book on jazz chord progressions and scales. The Jazz Chord/Scale Handbook Jazz Books Reviews]